


Criss-cross

by ElDiablito_SF



Series: Penis PJ Verse [6]
Category: Black Sails
Genre: Hair Braiding, M/M, Penis PJ Verse, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-22
Updated: 2017-10-22
Packaged: 2019-01-21 10:56:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12456184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElDiablito_SF/pseuds/ElDiablito_SF
Summary: Silver is being Drama™ about his hair.





	Criss-cross

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Favourite_alias](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Favourite_alias/gifts).



> Filling this babe's prompt of "criss-cross it" <3

“No, I can’t just go to bed like this,” Silver pouted. “My hair has gotten far too long and if someone doesn’t plait it, I’m gonna look like Medusa tomorrow, and I have a board meeting.” He fixed Flint with petulant stare, doubtlessly intended to melt his heart.

“You are such a princess,” Flint couldn’t suppress a chuckle. Then, shifting against the pillow, he stretched out his arms. “Come here, Highness. Let me see what I can do.”

“Really?” Silver’s eyes lit up and he crawled onto the mattress on his knees before plopping in between Flint’s spread thighs with a bit too much bravado. “Thank you,” Silver spoke with feeling, pressing his hand to his heart. 

Flint puffed a burst of warm air out against the back of Silver’s ear, letting his fingers run through the tangled curls. “Don’t thank me yet. I have no idea what I’m doing. How does Muldoon normally do this?”

“Come on, you’re an artist, you’ll figure it out,” Silver replied dismissively, his fingers tracing the outline of the ornate dicks on the pant-leg of Flint’s pajamas. “I should’ve never given Muldoon time off. Admit it, I’m much better company than what’s-his-face… Louis? Luigi? Lupin?”

“Logan,” Flint replied, carefully separating the curtain of hair into three vaguely equal parts. This, right here, was the extent of his braiding knowledge. He hoped it was remotely like tying one’s shoelaces.

“How do you know this?”

“I pay attention when people speak,” Flint explained patiently. “But I’ve never been much of a hairdresser.”

“Just… criss-cross it. Whatever.”

“How about a bun?” Flint asked, attempting to do as asked and crossing one section of parted hair over the other. It didn’t look quite right, but fuck it. Silver didn’t have eyes on the back of his head.

Silver craned back his head and captured Flint’s mouth in a quick kiss. “You try sleeping with a bun this big on top of your head.”

“I can just cut it off completely for you,” Flint kissed into Silver’s mouth and swallowed his laughter with his lips. 

His fingers continued to do the best approximation of plating, under the circumstances. Perhaps he should’ve watched a video or called Eleanor. Silver was lax and pliant between his legs, hands idling over the muscles of his thighs, fingers lingering upon the sensitive skin under his knees. And Silver’s neck looked lovely, exposed like this, now that his hair was beginning to resemble a braid, despite Flint’s lack of experience in the undertaking. Flint’s fingers slipped onto the exposed nape of Silver’s neck and the warmth of him was simply too intoxicating, so he leaned forward and pressed his lips there, letting his teeth dig in gently into the sinews, kissing carefully over the pulse point that vibrated against Flint’s tongue.

“Are you done?” Silver sighed, his head thrown back against Flint’s shoulder, his neck stretched out like a flirtatious giraffe.

“Close enough,” Flint muttered into the fragrant skin right under his earlobe and kissed the hinge of his jaw. 

“I’m gonna look like hell tomorrow,” Silver declared, scrunching up his nose.

Flint laughed and rubbed the worry lines off Silver’s forehead with his thumb, continuing to kiss him while he turned into a purring mess in his lap. “That’s alright, babe,” he reassured as his hand trailed down Silver’s exposed stomach and towards his ridiculously posh, silky pajama bottoms. “You can always wear an expensive hat.”


End file.
